Mothers Pride
by Fleet Corner Trimmer 2415 L.S
Summary: She did not notice the poor boys horror, his shaking hands, his distressed expression. She did notice the old Britannia army revolver in one hand, still raised, the smoking barrel and the look of determination in his purple eyes.


**Its a thing ! I did a thing ! Its been awhile since i did a thing ! I hope you enjoy what little i managed to write.**

 **MORE HAS BEEN ADDED TO BOTH NOTES AND STORY**

 **I don't own code geass and honestly don't understand disclaimers on a site literally called FanFiction but I may we well put that just in case**

* * *

Mothers Pride

Marianne was surprised. Something rather rare for the favoured imperial consort, she had barely turned her back to face her all too curious gaurd before VV raised his weapon. She saw it coming, his betrayel. Mayhaps 'betrayel' was the wrong word, they had never been any sort of close, the childish troll had always been Jealous of her relationship with Charles but even still she had not thought he would go this far.

She braced her self to be fired upon as she took off up the stairs and in less than a second a gunshot rang out, she didnt dare close her eyes, if one of the guard survived she could use him as a vessel for her consciousness.

She was surprised ,however ,by the lack of pain ,or more precisely, the lack of a wound. She turned suddernly to find VV having fallen flat on his face in front of her, a small stream of blood from a hole left side of his lower torso.

He was still alive, as expected, such a shot was not much of a kill shot, if still close to the spine, She almost scoft at how pathetic he looked but instead decide to bring out her own weapon and put a hole in the back of the bastards head.

She looked around, the shot could not have possibly come from one of her guard, they were both coming from the wrong direction. She looked towards the doors to one of the sitting rooms, just back and right of VVs position.

She grinned ever so slightly, she did not notice the poor boys horror, his shaking hands, his distressed expression. She did notice the old Britannia army revolver in one hand, still raised, the smoking barrel and the look of determination in his purple eyes.

Her son had just saved her life, shot his uncle (not that he knew that) and made his first kill, all in the same second.

She rushed over the boy, barking orders at her guards to secure the body and dump it somewhere far, and scooped him up in her arms. Now that she could she grinned manically as she stroked his back and fed his sweet comforts like 'You did well my sweet boy' and 'Mummy is so proud'.

He was shaking of course, she wasnt surprised, she had only been a little older when she made her first kill and she had done much the same. The difference was her son wouldnt be charged with murder or even if he was, no court would dare raise against a Prince, least of the son of the Knight of Four.

Her first kill had been well before she joined the Britannia military, well before she met Ruben Ashford and been made the pilot for the Ganymede. No it had been back when she was young, living in a run down shack on the edge of the Carolina district, her own mother had been less than loving to her and her younger brother, having beat them both regularly, blaming them for her apparent fall from grace.

Her own mother had been her first kill, Marianne had come how having spent the day thieving from the town market, a necessary skill and one that had been intrinsically to her survival, to find her mother beating a corpse. When she came at her smaller but far more agile daughter Marianne had instinctively dodged.

Her mother chased and eventually Marianne had found a knife in her hands, a knife that had soaked her hands in blood. She was horrified, not that she had killed but that she had felt joy from committing the act. Eventually she learned to ignore that horror.

She had buried her little brother the next day, took what she could for the house, and left, she hadn't even been near the district until the Fifth Succession War, slaughtering the forces of George Ira Britannia and his allies in her Ganymede.

She held little Lelouch close. Unlike her, he had always been a mummys boy, much to her simulations annoyance and adoration, and she unsurprised he had inherited her killer instinct. She doubted he would sleep well without her but even so she still had business to take care of and she sure as hell wasn't going to let him stop her.

Cornelia arrive after an hour, Marianne found her timing much to be desired but none the less necessary, she handed her son off to the younger woman, who was irritably trying to convince Marianne to stay with her and Euphie tonight. Marianne had considered it but ultimately if VV wanted her dead it didn't matter where she was.

With them both gone she made to call Charles, he had ,as usual ,tried to find justification for his brothers actions and said, he would 'talk to him'. Marianne knew what that meant, VV would get a slap on the wrist and most likely be back trying to kill her the next day.

Whether VV would try to kill her again would depend on her next move, he had given himself away yes but still had power in the OSI, who could doubtless order a hit on her if he demanded it. She could outse him but she doubted that would go over well with Charles. She could dig him a grave and bury him in it for the rest of his immortality, another idea that would go over badly but one she was very tempted to implement.

She decided the best way to participate in Ragnarok was to do as the little troll said, and back off of Charles. She was not afraid of dying, not by a long shot. When the Ragnarok Connection was complete death would become irrelevant and more than that, the lies that VV constantly told Charles would be bare for all to see.

She looked at her child, head buried under her captains chest either crying or trying to sleep, and grinned, she had a new project to work on, after Ragnarok the world would need a new ruler, she decided that if she couldn't be active in preparing it she could at least prepare for what they would leave behind. She never realise how the gears of time had shift, how little Ragnarok would affect the world in comparison to her new project.

* * *

She didn't sleep that night, not because she couldnt, on the contrary, she had never had trouble sleeping regardless of the days events. No the reason she didn't sleep was choice. As little Lelou lay in her lap she schemed and planned. A letter lay on her bedside table, enclosed was a check for just under Four hundred and Fifty million Britannia pounds and a letter detailing the specification of what she needed built finished and signed to Duke Ashford, one of her few trusted allies and that was the current subject of thought. If Lelou was to claim the Throne then he needed allies.

The Ashford foundation was a given, for some reason Ruben doted on her like a daughter ,she never understood why and it seem to continue on to him and Nunna. The Alstreim were also a fairly safe bet, a small but fairly powerful military family stemming back to the great Exodus. They had gone as far as sending their heir Anya for 'Proper etiquette', a simple excuse to made for two reasons, the first: Knightmare training. Many old Britannia families still acquiesced to the mandatory military service that had been proclaimed by Empress Elizabeth after the great Exodus. The Act had been discontinued after the conquest of Three and Four which discarded any and all Republic influences and Beachheads from Continental Britannia. The Second reason was far less likely and far more obvious that it hardly even need thought.

The elder royals where immediately out. Odysseus was incompetent and Schneizel could not be trusted as far as she could throw him, and she could throw him quite far. Guinevere was a manipulate little thing, who beneath honeyed words would rather see the Flash as a military officer and no more. Cornelia had potentially but the girl believed far too much in the loyalty of family bonds, luckily she was more Nationalist than puritinest, same with her mother but the Empress heirs where a whole other issue. Clovis hardly bared thought, the man was a 'Liberalist' Ponce for Christ sake.

"Empress Marianne ?" Came a quiet, somewhat timid whisper round the door, Marianne frowned, she had expected as much but hoped her captain would over come such fear of disobedience. She placed her child gently into the blankets next to the sister he had been so afraid for he had persuaded to join them. She took one step off the bed and heard the floorboards creek. She paid that no mind despite knowing it had woken him. He was on alert? Good, she couldn't protect him forever and knew better than to try. She planted quite kiss on his forehead before leave the room to confront her overly anxious Captian.

She crossed her arms as she looked at the younger woman, unkowningly making her feel small.

* * *

 **So i had this idea late night and it has been gnawing at me since, i doubt ill continue it but i though id put it out there. The basic permiss, as you can probably tell, is a 'What if Marianne did live' story, something i have rarely seen.**

 **You probably notice that i stated the Marianne is the 'Knight of Two'. Simply put she resumed military service shortly after she was able . ADD NOTE : having now done more research it would seem at some point out darling murder mumma was made Knight of two after being the Knight of Six and not the Knight of four as wrongly stated**

 **Thats all of got to say for now, Id like to continue but 1)Im not a great write 2)I tend to get lost when i do write, 3) I struggle to meet consistent deadlines and 4)Im not very good at writing lots at a time.**

 **SECOND FOOTNOTE**

 **I am not finished with this fic, updates will be unlikely but I am trying**

 **I am not even finished with this chapter yet but it's 00:14 right now, I'm sleep drunk so I figured, 'What the hell, I'll give you what I've got'**

 **I should add that anyone else who wants to have a stab at this go ahead, you'll probably do a better job than I**

 **Any suggestion you many have feel free to PM me, he'll do it if you want to talk in general, I like talking but have absolutely no social skills so it'd be refreshing .**

 **Now im finished wrestling with my kindles autocorrect so**

 **Goodnight people**


End file.
